All Night Long Sequel to Toxic
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: It seems the hanyou had thought he could control himself being around the miko. He was dead wrong...it seems he couldn't keep his hands off of her...Lemon warning!


Title: All Night Long…(Sequel to Toxication)

Author: Lady Casper

Rating: M

Edited: Due to rules, I had to take out the lyrics. If you wish to read the full version visit my archive listed on my profile.

Dedication: This little dedication is all to Ainohikari (here's your lemon Mina )

The spring time air drifted through out feudal Japan. Giving some nice cooling off time for the hanyou from last night's heated passion. Smelling jasmine in the air and honeysuckles Inuyasha breathed in it all. The smells mingled perfectly creating a peaceful atmosphere for his mind…until he caught her smell again.

"Dammit, does she ever quit?" He looked down to his right from where he sat in the tree. A young petite black raven haired woman stood tall looking over the wounds of the young fox demon.

Giving her a good look over with his searching eyes, he turned away from the blush that crept on his face when her eyes caught on to his. She smiled. She had plenty in store for her hanyou.

Leaving to go back to the village, Inuyasha had no other choice but to carry Kagome. She need to get back for an important exam a.s.a.p. 'Like hell she did,' Inuyasha gave a side glance at her as they made their way to the village.

Her warm body pressed closely against his back. His breathing started to quicken from the body contact. "Do you have to do that?" He asked her with a quiver from the soon to shudder body.

"Do what?" Kagome was acting clueless. As always.

Grunting, Inuyasha tried shifting her weight off of his lower back so her ass didn't sit to close to his own.

"Hey! Quit it you're gonna make me fall."

'I almost wish you did to get off of me.' _Damn wench._

Even moving her farther up, he could feel her every curve with his mind against him. She was an enchantress with no bound of mercy…and he just couldn't get enough.

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha focused on his destination trying to keep the seductress on his back far out of his mind…and his pants.

Later at the village it seemed Kagome had forgotten she hadn't studied for the exam and thought it'd be better to take the make-up…as far as she was letting anyone know.

All morning she stayed away from him but let her smell linger in his nose. He kept having to rub his sensitive snout trying to get rid of her scent. Nothing seemed to be working though…it left him only with a sore nose and a reddened hand.

She sat there with her legs crossed facing him. He could feel her eyes on him but he dared not look up to see those eyes of hers.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" The hanyou glanced towards her only to catch her legs open slightly. His mouth started to water unconsciously. Her cream thighs were calling to him to be squeezed and up against his waist.

"Hn." Was the only thing he could say trying to stay focused on the discussion only to be pulled in by her legs again.

The flaunt. How could she do this without a rip of need pulling her brows? He on the other hand couldn't get a breath in edge wise. His mouth began to tremble wanting to touch her lips.

Kagome walked a little further up to him and sat down. Soon it became apparent that they were the only to around the great tree that he always stayed in. One good reason would be; he thought that it had something to do with scaring away any passersby by his hollering.

She tilted her head, looking at his face that was now blushing red. Shocked at how close he was to her now he almost had to stick his hands underneath his bottom to keep from touching her.

His world was shaking and he was loosing the battle to stand his balance. Warmth was resonating off her body and onto his cloth. He felt hot. Very hot…and he was staring dead at the source of all his quickened panicking.

He knew by the hardness forming lower down his body he wasn't going to get a wink of sleep until he planted himself in her and made her scream.

He decided he was going to make her pay for her mess…later. Grabbing her shoulders he pushed her down to the grass floor. His silver shimmering hair fell in her face as he placed his body a top of hers.

Her lips smacked next his dog ears making his mouth smirk. She loved this sweet attention he was giving to her but she was far from a clean slate. Her fingers traced his neck line all the way up to back of his mane.

She giggled while he applied pressure on her sides. He loved that laughter. Her smell was but one of a kind. The distinct smell of lust drove him over the edge and he was falling down to be next to oblivious pleasure.

Her knees budged him off balance making him fall on to her chest. Her supple nipples peaking against his upper body. Kagome bit his neck, suckling at it with determination to get a gasp from out of his lower half out his mouth.

So much for the spring air to get rid of the miko's smell.

"Inuyasha, do you want me? Do you want this?" Kagome pressed her pelvis against his. A moan escaped his lips followed by a seductive laugh from Kagome's.

Rubbing her body up against his until his eyes closed, she smirked.

Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing

Pushing the hanyou off of her, Kagome looked dead in the eye.

"Good cause I'm not in the mood." With that she got up brushed the dirt from her uniform off and took to the village leaving stunned, sexual frustrated hanyou high and dry.

She was definitely going to pay TONIGHT!

Still hardened by their little interaction with each other, Inuyasha ran to the nearest cold spring to get his mind off that wench that called herself innocent.

Night finally came with a moon shining down on the sleeping girl. She curled up next to Shippo trying to get some needed sleep. But unbeknownst to her she was not getting any…sleep that is.

Silently a visitor entered the hut. Walking up to the miko who slumbered. A smirk lit his face.

Grabbing her petite body from the sleeping bag, the visitor picked her up and walked out without any interruptions.

Feeling like she was floating Kagome opened her eye's to see that she was indeed moving off the ground with her feet in midair. Screaming until she was cut off by a clawed hand, she looked up to see Inuyasha's face staring at her with amusement.

"What do you find so amusing there INUYASHA!?" Her voice rouse making his face come down to hers.

"Maybe if you keep it down you'll find that out for yourself." He gave her a look that gave all the hidden codes in his message to her. Oh no.

Trying to get out of his hold on her she pushed upward almost falling out of his arms. Luckily he had a tight hold on her.

"Oh I think not there wench. You have no idea what you did to me earlier. Innocent my ass!"

Kagome gave him a questioning look like he was speaking to some invisible person but let it go by the look on his face…he meant her.

Far enough from the village and right next to the spring he fled to earlier, Inuyasha dropped the girl in his arms down to the ground. Getting a complaint of taking it easy on her ass Inuyasha was on top of her within moments.

His hips rubbed against her sensitive place making a pleasure gasp come from Kagome. Letting his hands run free on those thighs that tormented him earlier with vengeance.

"My my Inuyasha…it seems your slipping." Kagome cooed to him. Her leg wrapped around his waist. Turning her pressure on him she flipped him underneath her. Snatching a hold of the kimono, she ripped it off of him without a care.

Lips met desired lips. Hands roamed one another. Clothes shredded off the other's body.

Kagome pushed the last remainder of clothing off…her pink panties. With a swift move Inuyasha engulfed in her folds. His back arching off the ground with his mouth hanging open.

Placing her hand where they were joined Kagome pushed harder. Her fingers draped around his balls.

Closer and closer they kept going. Until finally they both came almost at the same time. Breathing raged and gasps for air, Inuyasha fell letting his head rest on the grass along with Kagome's on his chest. His arms wrapped around her protectively.

"That was better than I thought." Once again sleep started to drift on him when he was nudged again with Kagome's finger trailing on the spot they were still connected.

"You woke me up. Now you're staying up to keep me from being bored." Kagome picked her upper body up and leaned over Inuyasha's face. Her lips grazing his.

Gulp once again came out of the hanyou sex victim.

Fin


End file.
